


Трудоголики

by anna_mrmrmr



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Humor, M/M, неполиткорректная шутка (1 шт.)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_mrmrmr/pseuds/anna_mrmrmr
Summary: Осмунд Прист очень любил свою работу.





	Трудоголики

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке «У Приста впервые такой классный начальник, как Кен. Прист дарит ему кружки "Лучший босс", предлагает убить любого, кто с ним спорит, подсидеть Фридкина и вообще. Кен обреченно думает, что судьба вот уже второй раз сводит его с сумасшедшими убийцами, но от кружки не отказывается» для WTF Dirk Gently 2018 на ЗФБ-2018.

Осмунду Присту нравился Кен Адамс. 

Такого прекрасного начальника у него еще не было. Во-первых, он знал слово «статус» и умел требовать отчет по форме. Во-вторых, навел в проекте идеальный порядок, а всем, кто его нарушал, безжалостно назначал дисциплинарное взыскание. И в-третьих, — по-настоящему читал отчеты, которые Прист готовил, вносил корректировки и ругался. Громко, матерно, с чувством. Прист млел.  
Интересная, любимая работа, не менее любимое начальство, блестящие перспективы — о лучшей жизни он не мог и мечтать. И вдруг ему пришла в голову пугающая мысль: а если Кену у них не понравится, и он захочет уйти? Он ведь даже не сотрудник ЦРУ, просто молодой энтузиаст и вообще бывший объект. Мало ли кого пришлют в следующий раз, или, не дай бог, никого не пришлют? Формально руководителем проекта оставался Хьюго Фридкин, при одном виде которого у Приста начинался нервный тик. Ухода Кена никак нельзя было допускать. 

Кое-что погуглив («5 советов работодателю», «Как понять, что сотрудник хочет уволиться», «7 признаков того, что вы — плохой начальник»), Прист проанализировал поведение Кена и решил, что тот, возможно, пока и не планирует покидать «Черное Крыло», но абсолютно точно нуждается в позитивной мотивации. 

Позитивную мотивацию он решил взять на себя. 

***

На кружке было написано «Самый лучший босс». Еще там было изображено пять, нет, шесть сердец разного размера. С анатомической точностью. Кен неуверенно сглотнул. 

— Э-э-э, спасибо? — просипел он. — Если, конечно, это не намек на то, что вы планируете меня убить и вырезать сердце.

Восторженное выражение на лице Осмунда Приста сменилось озадаченным. 

— Убить? Нет, не планирую. Это подарок! — возмутился он. — Я сам его сделал, своими руками. 

— Сам? 

— Ну, не все, конечно. Чашку купил готовую. Но рисунок — сам. Нигде не было подходящего готового принта. 

— Спасибо. Я это очень ценю, — некоторое время назад принял Кен стратегически верное решение не спорить с сумасшедшими убийцами и продолжал этой линии придерживаться. 

***

— И я здесь главный! — замахал руками Хьюго. — Я все еще главный начальник!

— Конечно, главный, — успокаивающе произнес Кен. — Я просто хотел сказать, что…

Прист подошел, взвалил Хьюго на плечо и понес к двери. От удивления оба начальника замолчали и даже не попытались пресечь такое грубое нарушение субординации. 

Через минуту Прист вернулся с крайне довольным видом. 

— Хотите, он исчезнет навсегда? — предложил он. 

— Да вы с ума сошли! — пришел в себя Кен. — Немедленно верните начальство на место! 

— Он с тобой спорил, — помрачнел Прист. — Кричал. Представлял опасность. По протоколу я обязан убедиться, что он не опасен для сотрудников проекта.

— Да нет такого протокола, — не слишком уверенно сказал Кен.

— Неужели, — спокойно отозвался Прист. — Разрешите идти?

— Разрешаю, — сказал Кен, вспомнив, что с этим типом людей он не спорит. — Хьюго только верни. Мы не договорили.

— Так точно, — с кислым видом подчинился Прист. 

У самой двери Прист развернулся и заговорщическим шепотом сказал:  
— Но если захочешь навсегда — только намекни! — и он последовательно провел большим пальцем по горлу, изобразил решетку из пальцев и приложил к щеке ладони, изображая сон. 

По здравому размышлению Кен решил, что он все правильно сделал, не став уточнять. 

***

«Нет, — думал Прист, меряя шагами свой крошечный кабинет: шаг в одну сторону, шаг в другую. — Нет, этого всего решительно недостаточно! Чашки, магнитики, прочая ерунда — такое есть у всех. Это банально. Пистолетом тут тоже никого не удивишь. Да даже фиолетовым людоедом тут никого не удивишь! Нужно что-то значительное. Запоминающееся. Личное».

У него появилась идея. 

***

В темноте одиноко мерцал экран ноутбука. Вдобавок ко всем своим положительным качествам, Кен был еще и трудоголиком. Сердце Приста в очередной раз дрогнуло и растаяло, а решимость окрепла. 

— Мистер Адамс? — негромко позвал он. 

— Да, агент Прист? — без удивления в голосе ответил Кен. К постоянному наличию в своей жизни этого агента он довольно быстро привык и даже перестал вздрагивать.

— Мистер Прист, пожалуйста, я не числюсь в штате. Можно Осмунд, если хотите.

— Мистер Прист, — вздохнул Кен, разворачиваясь в офисном кресле. — Что привело вас в столь поздний час? 

— Позитивная мотивация, — пробормотал Прист, опускаясь на колени перед шефом. 

— Чего? — удивился тот. 

— Делаю ваше пребывание в нашем проекте максимально комфортным, — пояснил Прист, проводя ладонями по ногам Кена от коленей вверх и нащупывая молнию на брюках.

— То, что вы делаете, называется «сексуальные домогательства на рабочем месте», — ровно произнес Кен, но с места не двинулся. 

— Нет, это называется «демонстрировать лояльность», — возразил Прист, продолжая возиться с ширинкой.

Кен чувствовал себя...заинтересованным. Во-первых, у него сто лет не было секса. Сложно думать о сексе всерьез, когда сначала ты работаешь на мафию, потом болтаешься непонятно где с не очень психически стабильной холистической убийцей, потом сидишь в плену у ЦРУ в такси, после чего пытаешься влиться в новый коллектив во все том же ЦРУ. Впрочем, судя по всему, влиться в коллектив ему удалось. Во-вторых, против этих конкретных сексуальных домогательств он ничего против не имел, и вот если бы не субординация... В-третьих, вспомнил он, вопросы субординации их, как внештатных волонтеров, вообще не касаются.

— Да что же вы копаетесь, это же не взлом Пентагона, право слово, — выдохнул он наконец и, отцепив руки Приста от своих брюк, справился с проблемой за полторы секунды. 

Тот с благодарностью посмотрел на него и перевел взгляд на цель своего визита. Он как-то не думал, что член у Кена тоже будет черный. Не то чтобы это имело значение, но тем не менее — такое с ним было впервые.

«Очень сложно найти черный член в темной комнате…» — некстати пронеслось в мозгу. Он решительно тряхнул головой и схватился за оный член сразу двумя руками. 

— Аккуратнее, оторвете! — недовольно зашипел Кен. — Себя так же дергаете?..Твою мать, — зашипел он уже довольно, когда Прист все-таки занялся делом. — Вот так намного… Да.

Кен продержался три минуты и семнадцать секунд. Прист точно знал, потому что засекал — скорее, по привычке; что делать с этим ценным фактом, он все равно не знал. Ровно так же, как не знал, что делать дальше. Закон жанра предполагал, что нужно встать, отряхнуть колени и загадочно уйти, но непреодолимой проблемой на этом пути встал член собственный (предатель), который гордо торчал колом (Прист был нормальным живым человеком с нормальными человеческими реакциями, в конце концов) и делал любую попытку подняться на ноги довольно затруднительной и неловкой. 

— Вот черт, — раздосадованно пробормотал Прист, продолжая нелепо сидеть на ковре, упираясь лбом в начальственную коленку и тяжело дыша.

Кажется, Кен понял.

— Мистер Прист, — прошептал он, подцепив того за подбородок. — Займитесь собой. Это приказ. 

— Ага, — радостно вздохнул Прист, дрожащими пальцами расстегивая собственные брюки.

— Продолжайте, — воодушевился Кен. — А иначе я наложу на вас взыскание. 

— Ох, мать твою, — выдохнул Прист, закрывая глаза. 

— Дисциплинарное взыскание. Строгий выговор. С занесением в личное дело, — окончательно вошел в раж Кен, сообразив, что его слова приносят эффект. — С занесением!

Подбадриваемый таким образом, Прист продержался достойные минуту сорок две.

— Хотите кофе? — непринужденно спросил Кен, когда Прист немного пришел в себя. — А потом вернемся к вашему вопросу. Думаю, первый тезис я разобрал не до конца. Повторите все сначала и в подробностях.

— Так точно, — ответил Прист и облизнул нижнюю губу. — Сэр.

— Кажется, — сказал Кен. — Это будет плодотворное сотрудничество.

Осмунд Прист довольно улыбнулся. Иногда он любил свою работу особенного сильно.


End file.
